Forrester-Whitehill conflict
The Forrester-Whitehill Conflict is a minor conflict within the War of the Five Kings. It occurs following the Red Wedding between two old rival Northern houses, House Forrester and House Whitehill, and is the subject of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. History Background Much like the Blackwoods and Brackens, the Forresters and Whitehills have held an ancient grudge for centuries, although this wasn't always the case. Within in the Wolfswood lies the largest Ironwood forest in Westeros, a strong and highly sought after wood. The Forresters have been the traditional craftsman of ironwood, while the Whitehills once had it, but their forests were stripped bare. The Whitehills blame the Forresters for giving them barely any, while the Forresters believe the Whitehills squandered their share. When Robb Stark called his banners to war, the Forresters joined their Glover overlords, and the Whitehills joined their Boltons overlords. The Red Wedding At the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey, the Whitehills and Forresters are both present. The Northern army is annihilated and Robb Stark is killed. The Whitehills join the Boltons and Freys in the slaughter of the host. The Forresters' best men, as well as Lord Gregor Forrester and his heir Rodrik are slain during the wedding. Skirmish at the Tuttle Farm Gared Tuttle, the squire of Lord Forrester, escaped the Red Wedding along with the Forrester greatsword. He made the long journey to the Wolfswood and his family farm. Along the way he finds dead pigs and overturned carts. He then encounters two Whitehill and a Bolton man killing a pig, with his injured father close. The men notices them and a fight breaks out. Gared kills the Bolton soldier and if the player chooses one of the Whitehills but Britt Warrick, the lead Whitehill escapes to inform Lord Ludd Whitehill of the crime. Gared comforts him as he dies, and mourns for him and his sister. Assassination of Ethan Forrester Following the deaths of his men, Lord Whitehill visits Ironrath, and announces that Ramsay Snow shall pay a visit. He does, encountering the young Lord Ethan Forrester, whom after deliberations, takes Ryon as a hostage for Ludd, installs a garrison of twenty Whitehill men at Ironrath, splits the ironwood forests, and then finally stabs Ethan in the neck, leaving the house without a leader. Ambush at the Harbor Battle of Ironrath After either Rodrik or Asher escapes the harbor ambush, they quickly return home to Ironrath with the remaining men and pit fighters to prepare for the siege. The Whitehills arrived with around 500 men and starts besieging the Forrester's keep. The battle ended with the Whitehills succeeding in taking over Ironrath, but the victory wasn't without cost to them, they lost their hostage Ryon, Harys and either their lord Ludd or Gryff Whitehill were killed during the battle. The cost however was far greater for House Forrester, having lost Ironrath and the majority of its occupants with only five confirmed survivors: Rodrik/Asher Forrester, Talia Forrester, Ryon Forrester, Beskha and one other member. References Category:Wars Category:War of the Five Kings Category:Articles with Telltale related content Category:Image needed